


All I Want For Christmas . . .

by schizophrenic



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Christmas, Crush, Flirting, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizophrenic/pseuds/schizophrenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only place he wants to be is underneath his Christmas Tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas . . .

**Author's Note:**

> This was Part 3 of "It's Gotta Be the Glitter" but I decided to make it a one-shot instead.

Now, Tommy had never really had withdrawal from a person, so it was kind of weird for him. He constantly looked at his phone to see if he got any new text messages, but he knew that it probably wouldn't say that he had one. Adam was probably busy, but it bothered him to some extent, not because of Adam being busy, but because of the date. Christmas Day. Adam told him the night before that he _should_ be coming back that day, but of course there was the chance that his flight would get backed up, or something of that sort. Currently however, Tommy just trying to distract himself. It was funny though, he acted as it they were in some sort of relationship. They were friends, really close friends. He sighed, burying his face into his pillow, trying to drown out the sound of his family down stairs.

Someone was calling him, but he knew that if he pretended to be asleep long enough they'd leave him alone. Not that it looked like he was just waking up. He even opened the door for them before returning to his room. Tommy was also fully dressed, he just looked like he was having a hangover. His eyes closed and he bit down on his lip, but then picked his head up when he heard, and felt, his phone vibrate against the bed. He glanced over, the phone soon in his grasp and he smiled at seeing who it was from. Apparently Adam was doing something that allowed him some free time, hopefully he was leaving or something. All it said was that he was on the plane, on his way back. Tommy texted him back asking that he stopped over his house first, because he had something for him, which he did.

With a smile, he placed his phone in his pocket and sighed contently. Even if there was a chance of him getting there late, he didn't care, as long as he could see him that day. His eyes then lowered though. It made him feel weird, to think of a male that way. Sure they were close, but he had female close friends that he didn't think about like that. He bit down on his lip, chewing on it before brushing his fingers through his bangs.

"I'm coming down now!" He yelled, after hearing someone call him once again, which interrupted his thoughts.

He pushed himself off of the bed, stretching his back and yawning. Tommy was so hung up on Adam that he wasn't wearing much make-up either, just eyeliner, since nowadays he kind of thought that he looked weird without something. His lips curled a little as he made his way down the stairs, brown eyes glancing around. They had decorated his house while he was upstairs, which he didn't exactly want, but he was rather alright with it at that time. The only thing he really paid attention to was the table filled with alcohol in the corner of the room, but getting drunk before anything really started wouldn't be smart. Or maybe he'd just black out and wake up when Adam came in. His eyes narrowed and he sighed, making his way over to his couch and laying down on his back. They called him down, but no one was talking to him, just cooking. His phone vibrated again, but it was a call.

"Hello?" He asked, since he didn't check the caller ID.

"Tommy? It's Adam, I didn't feel like texting anymore."

Tommy smiled, quite brightly. It seemed like Babyboy could really bring his mood up, and he wasn't even all that sad. Though he wouldn't describe it this way, he was like a puppy missing his owner. He reached up and pulled the pillow on the couch under his head before speaking again.

"Yeah, when do you think you'll land? I have something for you over here."

"I'm not sure. I got on this morning, and it's around two now. I doubt that it'll be too long, but when I get there it'll probably be night." Adam sounded tired on the other end, probably from everything he was doing. Interviews and promoting for the album, Tommy was surprised that he wasn't asleep.

"How tired are you? You so sound like you haven't slept in weeks." He sounded utterly concerned, but it couldn't be helped.

"I've just done so much, all week I've been overwhelmed, but how are you Glitterbaby? You told me that your family would be over."

Tommy looked around, seeing his sister walk out of the kitchen, wave to him and smile, but once she saw that she was on the phone, she apparently decided to wait and simply walked outside.

"I'm not sure, I've felt weird most of the day. I've mostly been in my room, and yeah, they're here . . ." He sighed and he heard Adam chuckle. It made Tommy curious as to why, but he didn't ask about it.

"I should let you go," Adam said, and Tommy was seconds away from asking him to keep talking, "I'll see you when I get there?"

"Alright, and yeah." Tommy pouted and soon after the phone was in his pocket again.

He pushed himself to sitting and glanced over at the tree a couple of feet away from him. Adam's gift was there, surrounded by the gifts for everyone else. He scooted to the edge of the couch so that he could reach the presents and he pulled Adam's to the front. There was no real reason to do that, since Adam probably wouldn't get there until after everyone had gotten what was theirs and left, but he didn't want his all the way in the back either. Maybe Tommy had just official lost his mind. He even remembered his issue when he woke up that morning. Yeah, he slept in a bed with Adam _twice_ and he woke up, at random because he hadn't before, wishing that he was again. He also missed the smell of that damned cologne. Once again, puppy without the owner. He even whimpered.

"Tommy?" He heard the voice, but didn't look up to see who it was.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong, were you sleep when I called you?" It was his mother, and she looked worried.

She took a seat next to him, and he looked over and slowly shook his head, only because he was not sleep, not because there wasn't something wrong. Of course there was, he looked like he was hungover and that his pet just died or something. Actually, it was that the guy he may have a interest in, wasn't there when he really wanted to see him, and that he hadn't seen him for a week. He even remembered their conversation before he left too. It was only supposed to be three days.

"I'm just a little tired, I was up for a while last night."

His mother seemed to except this, and she reached over to brush his bangs out of his face. Funny thing was it only made him think of when Adam did it. He just needed to stop. He would be over, everything was fine, and if he needed to really talk to him he could call him. Then again, maybe his issue was just because of these weird feeling he was having. Tommy was _bent_ per say, and now he was even doubting that he was really straight. Not completely, because he still knew that Adam was the only guy he felt this way with, and he knew that he would only be Adam. So maybe he was _Adam-sexual_? Yeah, he was so going to make that a term.

"Well, you can go back upstairs and sleep if you want, I'll wake you when all the food's done."

This made Tommy smile and he nodded, even if he didn't want to do that because he felt that it was wrong. He made his way back to his room and collapsed against his bed, his face buried in the bed sheets. He wasn't even going to sleep, he just needed to think, about everything. Actually, he needed to talk to Adam, but not through the phone, face to face. His eyes closed and he inhaled deeply. He'd need to be intoxicated somewhat for this to work out with out him panicking.

So he did fall asleep, and like said, his mother did come out and wake him, nearly dragging him down to the dining room and into a seat. The first thing he asked was if Adam had called or anything. He hadn't but Tommy did have a missed call on the phone that he completely forgot to check. He was only out for a little over three hours, but felt longer. Tommy wasn't all that hungry either, but he was in a way forced to eat, because when he went to say that he'd wait he caught a look from his mom - who had done most of the cooking - to tell that he had to eat something. He even thought of saying that he wanted to wait for Adam, but he didn't because he didn't know when he'd come. So he did eat, a little, enough to make him feel like he was bloated.

"Now to the tree?" He asked, to his mother whom was washing the dishes. Everyone else was there, but for some reason - probably his mood - he wanted someone to tell him where to go. Poor puppy.

"Yes, I'll be there in a second."

"Can't I just--"

"I'm pretty sure you don't want us walking through at the same time, there's mistletoe hanging above the door way."

Tommy blinked quickly and when he looked sure enough there was. It wasn't really a door way though, more of an arch kind of thing where there wasn't a door. Laughing at thought, and wondering who put that there, he walked back into the other room, hearing a knock on the door right before he sat on the floor. He smiled and almost ran to the door, but kept his composure because he really didn't want it to seem as thought his life depended on Adam coming back. Well, Adam probably thought as much, because when the door was opened and Adam got his foot in, Tommy had his arms around him and was hugging him a little too tight.

"I missed you too." Adam laughed and Tommy noticed what he was doing and let him go.

He managed to smile through his embarrassment and he grabbed Adam's wrist and pulled him to sit with everyone else near the tree. It was only decorated with lights, since it was supposed to be Tommy's job to do it, and he had been beyond lazy. No one minded apparently, and if they did they didn't speak about it. Not like it really mattered, it'd be taken down the next day anyway. He heard his mom call for Adam, who got up to see what she wanted and he grabbed the box for Adam and went after him, but he wasn't paying attention and walked right into him because he was walking back.

"Uhm, sorry." Tommy said, but then looked up and noticed that they were right under that arch, and right under that damned mistletoe, "Adam . . ."

The taller male looked up as well then looked past Tommy at his sister and father who weren't paying attention to anything but what they were opening. Adam wasn't entirely thinking about kissing him, but he did think they should follow the tradition. Tommy on the other hand, wanted to see how Adam-sexual he really was. Or Glam-sexual, yeah, that sounded a little better. He placed a hand behind Adam's neck - because the other was holding the small box - and pulled him down. Unlike last time, Adam didn't seem as confused, and he followed but the thought did enter his head that if someone turned around, or Tommy's mother walked out, they'd get caught like that, so instead of going with what he was going to do, he let their lips merely brush then he pulled away and grabbed Tommy's shoulders to turn him back to where he was originally headed.

"Adam, I think we need to talk, after they leave." He said, audible enough for Adam to hear, and he only nodded.

Adam probably already knew about Tommy's issue, given the whole kiss thing and what not, and then they shared a bed twice. Either way, he thought so too. He turned his head once he was seated and felt something on his lap. Oh yeah, he did get something for Tommy too, but he didn't have it with him, it was back at his house. He'd just go with him to get it the next day or something. The box was opened, Tommy watching eagerly, and Adam smiled, chuckling softly as well. It was a choker, one that they saw when they had just come back from the hotel after the AMAs. Adam saw it on some girl and was talking about it, so Tommy found it - after heavy searching. It looked kind of like a silver spider web and it matched something Adam had worn. The larger male would have kissed his cheek, but he thought that the others would overreact. He would later.

In a way, Tommy kind of overly expressed the fact that he wanted everyone to leave. He yawned loudly, talked about how tired he was, and sent secret texts to Adam telling him that he really just wanted them to leave. They did after a while, because his mother got the hint and convinced everyone else to go. Now they were alone and Tommy all of a sudden was awkward. They walked up to the smaller male's room and sat on the bed, then he bit down on his lip.

"Adam, how did you know that you were . . . into guys?" He asked, and Adam seemed caught off guard completely.

"Well, I guess I just did, and I knew that I didn't like females. Why?"

Maybe he should just blatantly say it, but he didn't want--

"I'm just going to come out an say it, because if I don't I doubt I ever will. I've been having these weird feeling about you and me, and I'm too fucking confused."

Adam stared at him for a moment, looking rather dumbfounded. He blinked slowly and looked down, biting down on his lip. Tommy wasn't looking at him either, his eyes were on his hands, which were in his lap. If they weren't having this conversation, Adam would have commented on Tommy's lack of make-up.

"I thought you were straight." His voice was calm, luckily, because if it wasn't Tommy would have passed out. He just looked so worried about Adam's reactions to his words.

"I thought I was too, but I . . ."

He didn't know how to finish his sentence, so he just didn't. Tommy instead tried to do what he was attempting earlier and Adam didn't have a problem with it either. The kiss actually calmed the smaller male down, and helped Adam understand just why Tommy was so confused. Their tongue's met, and almost instantly Tommy tried to retreat, but a hand found it's way to the back of his head to just hold him there. The first time they kissed they did like this, but it wasn't a real mutual kind of thing - and it was kind of a surprise - and Tommy just wanted to melt. He knew that he wasn't finished what he was saying, and that he had to pull away, but he just couldn't. Adam had him stuck there, and his tongue just wouldn't retreat on his own, that and after a couple of seconds it didn't have the chance to anymore. Adam had it, sucking on it which caused Tommy to emit a sound that he barely heard himself because of his distraction, but Adam apparently heard it, and it caused him to break the kiss.

"Tommy . . ." Adam said softly, and he reached forward, placing his hand to the smaller male's chin to turn him to look at him.

Tommy was looking down for a reason, he just felt so embarrassed and he didn't know why. Well, he actually did, he just admitted that he liked a guy - that he liked _Adam_ \- and they just kissed. It vaguely reminded him of the AMA kiss, but like a softer version of it. He blinked slowly and bit at his moist lips before nodding because he was having a bit of trouble finding his voice.

"Hmm?" Was all he could really muster.

"Are you alright?" Tommy knew that Adam meant with everything that just happened, because his head was kind of spinning a little.

"Y-yeah, but I guess that means that I am Glam-sexual."

Adam laughed at the term and felt Tommy's arms around him, and his face in his chest. He smiled at this and wrapped his arms around his back. It was just a weird kind of thing to Tommy, not weird in a bad way, just that he was in this kind of situation with Adam Lambert. Tommy was just, to some people, the guy Adam kissed on stage. Now, there was the chance of him being, Adam Lambert's new boy toy. He wasn't sure if he wanted the world to know, not yet anyway. He was afraid of cameras after the AMAs because of how people would react to seeing them together. His head perked up and he stared at Adam for a long moment before pouting.

"Hey, can we keep this a secret, to like the media and stuff." Tommy's voice was kind of low, because he didn't want his words to be misunderstood.

"I was planning to do that anyway." Adam laughed and leaned down, his lips brushing the top of Tommy's head.

Tommy squirmed his way out of Adam's arms and curled on his bed, on his side, now not knowing what to do with himself. His eyes were still on Adam though, and with a rather small smile, he nudged at Adam's hip with his foot. It made him look cute too.

"So are we . . .?" Tommy let himself trail off, because he didn't completely know what word to use. Dating? Yeah, that would have worked, but he didn't think of that.

Adam nodded, and leaned down over him, tracing a straight line from Tommy's cheek to his lips. It felt kind of weird, but the other male didn't mind. Not in the slightest. He just kind of laughed a little until he was kissed again.

"You remember rehearsal is in a couple days, right?" Adam spoke against Tommy's lips, his eyes half-lidded and his voice soft and breathy.

Tommy didn't exactly nod, his head tilted just enough to show that he did, but keep their lips touching. His hands were now on Adam's shoulders and he himself was just a movement away from straddling the smaller male. Tommy wouldn't have minded, that was exactly why he turned so that he was actually on his back.

"Yeah, I know. Then you're leaving again to do promotional work," Tommy was whispering into Adam's mouth; he just then noticed that he smelled kind of nice again. Not the same kind of cologne as last time, but it was just as good. Sweet, and with their current situation it was suffocating, in a good way.

Then it kind of clicked in his head what he just said. His expression didn't show it, but his breath hitched in a kind of way, and with where Adam was he could feel it. Tommy remembered the issue he had earlier, and now they were an item so to speak, what the hell was he gonna do?

"You're coming with me, Glitterbaby, don't worry." He said, as if he was replying to Tommy's thoughts.

At first, it was just supposed to be Adam, but he could probably pull a few strings and get them to let Tommy come too. They'd have to share a hotel room again, but like that would really be a problem for them. Tommy leaned up a little to kiss his open mouth and before the kiss got intense, Adam chuckled.

This happened kind of suddenly and Tommy was kind of surprised that he was acting like he had done this before, with a guy he meant. He had done it with girls, obviously, and Adam seriously wasn't a girl, but like he said, he liked him, and there was no way he was going to have an issue with this just because of a difference in gender. Adam expected Tommy to be kind of iffy about this too, and he kind of had a feeling that eventually, when the media got some sort of hint at it, that the smaller male would freak out in one way or another. Hopefully that wouldn't happen for a while.


End file.
